<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surviving College by BexsLD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136684">Surviving College</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD'>BexsLD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically a crack!fic, Bottom Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lily is chaotic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, They are so in love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Evil Queen | Regina Mills, What Have I Done, Zelena is chaotic, but its adorable, im sorry, it's pretty obnoxious, long distance but it's also not, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel one-shot to Surviving High School on Wattpad. <br/>God. I am so sorry. I do not know what possessed me to write this, but unfortunately here we are. <br/>You don't have to have read Surviving High School, this could quite easily stand alone (if you have read SHS, then I am so sorry).<br/>Basic summary: Emma and Regina are engaged, Emma's heading off to college, a bit of madness crops up, but it's fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surviving College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena wrapped her arms around her shoulder's and pulled her close. "You behave yourself, Swan. I don't wanna have to come out there with Ruby and drag your ass out of any trouble," she joked.</p>
<p>Emma let out a soft bark of laughter, giving the redhead a firm squeeze. "I promise, Z." She pulled back. "You and Ruby better not stir up any more trouble either."</p>
<p>Zelena smiled. "Can't make any promises," she said with a wink.</p>
<p>When Emma's two best friends announced a week ago that they were going on a date, nobody was overly surprised. They'd been attached at the hip since Belle went back to Australia and she'd often wondered how long it would take the two girls to get together with the way they got on. She hoped it worked out for them - she'd hate for them to go back to hating each other for good this time after coming so far.</p>
<p>She looked up to make eye-contact with Regina who was hanging back, allowing her time to say her goodbyes to Zelena. They'd already had their night together but having to physically say goodbye to each other right this second was going to be difficult for them both. She reached out her hand and Regina took it without a second of hesitation.</p>
<p>They walked down to the end of the gravelled pathway in front of the Mayoral Mansion and Emma let out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>Today was the day, and she was so far from prepared for it.</p>
<p>She clung tightly to Regina's hand, staring into her warm cocoa eyes. This was what she wasn't prepared for - leaving her. Not that she was leaving per-say. The college she was attending was only a two-hour drive away and she would more than likely come home every other weekend just to spend time with her, but not seeing her every day was something she was definitely going to have to get used to.</p>
<p>Regina lifted her hand, placing a light kiss below the engagement ring that had been living on her left hand for the past few weeks.</p>
<p>Emma let out a soft sigh, sticking out her lower lip. "I'm gonna miss you, Gina."</p>
<p>The brunette chuckled, reaching up to tuck a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I'll miss you too, baby," she whispered. "But you're not going that far and you know I'm always a phone call away if you need me."</p>
<p>Perhaps not always, but most of the time. She knew it wouldn't be fair to interrupt whilst she was at work, (even though she spent her entire senior year doing exactly that) and would likely try to avoid texting or calling during that time.</p>
<p>"What I'm really concerned about it whether or not this thing will get you there in one piece," Regina muttered, eyeing the car parked on the curb.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes. "My Bug is perfectly capable, thank you very much," she muttered.</p>
<p>Regina let out a soft hum, seeming unconvinced that the slightly battered 1970 Volkswagen Beetle would even make it down the street rather than a hundred and twenty-seven miles.</p>
<p>"She's been running fine, Gina. Don't worry." She gave the older woman's hand a gentle squeeze, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>The brunette looked up at her and smiled. "Okay." She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, cupping her cheek gently. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Emma's. "I love you."</p>
<p>Emma gave her hand another squeeze. "I love you too."</p>
<p>Regina ran her fingers through her blonde hair and Emma subconsciously leaned into the soft touch. "Text me when you get there so I know you're safe." Her eyes were slightly watery, Emma could tell that she was trying her best to hold back her tears.</p>
<p>She nodded quickly. "Of course, Gina." She pressed another quick kiss to the older woman's lips.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>The drive was fine, astoundingly boring, but fine. The Bug's radio would tune in and out at random times, but she made it to the college without breaking down on the side of a random road.</p>
<p><em>Just made it. Told you my Bug was running fine &lt;3. </em>She text Regina upon stopping in the car park outside the dorm building.</p>
<p>Her and Regina had driven out there a few weeks ago so Emma could figure out the layout of the campus and see where everything was. The only thing to do now was to head to the main building to get registered and find her dorm room.</p>
<p><em>Give me a call when you're settled. Zelena's gone off with Ruby and I'm missing you so much already. I love you &lt;3</em>. Regina responded, bringing a wide smile to Emma's face.</p>
<p>They were clingy. Obnoxiously so. They hadn't spent a single day apart in months so it was definitely going to take a lot of getting used to for both of them. But Emma was sure once Regina started back to work and classes started up for her, it would become a lot easier.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Registering was a lot simpler than Emma had originally anticipated. She signed her name, got her ID card and dorm key, and was sent on her way. It was finding the dorm room that was going to be the difficult part. She grabbed her rucksack, leaving her suitcase and other things in the car to come back for later.</p>
<p>There were floods of people in the building. It was loud, people introducing themselves to one another, screams of friends that had been placed in the same room as one another, or very close to it. Emma grumbled to herself as she pushed past a group of guys on the stairs, one of which wolf whistled and she forced herself to bite her tongue.</p>
<p>She made it to the third floor and it was much quieter. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she made her way down the hall and spotted her room. The door was slightly ajar - her roommate was already inside. She gulped before slowly pushing the door open.</p>
<p>A tall brunette girl turned to face her with a wide smile. "Hey. Nice to see you made it up here in one piece, it's mad down there." She laughed, holding out her hand. "I'm Lily, Lily Page," she said with a smile.</p>
<p><em>Page. Page.</em> That name sounded familiar but Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it.</p>
<p>Emma reached out and took her hand. "Emma Swan," she responded politely.</p>
<p>Lily smiled widely. "I hope you don't mind that I already claimed the right side of the room. I know some people can be picky as hell. It's underneath the AC and I run hot at night," she explained to her.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head quickly. "No, not at all," she said, looking over to the bare left side of the room. She walked over and tossed her bag on the end of the bed.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing all your stuff is in your car?" she asked, taking note of the single bag.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wasn't about to try and juggle things whilst trying to get through swarms of people."</p>
<p>Lily let out a soft bark of laughter. "Good call. My aunt is a professor here so she brought me up early enough to avoid the crowds. Where did you come from then?" She flopped down on her bed that was already made and fitted with soft blue sheets and a stuffed dragon on the pillow.</p>
<p>"Small town in Maine. Storybrooke."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "Oh, I've heard of that place."</p>
<p>Emma was taken slightly by surprise. Not many people had heard of it. Even she hadn't heard of it before she moved there over a year ago.</p>
<p>"I think my aunt knows someone from there or something. I dunno. But I've definitely heard the name somewhere," she continued.</p>
<p>Emma wanted to ask about her aunt to see if she could put the pieces together but Lily was trailing her eyes over her and it glued her to the spot. The brunette's gaze stopped on her left hand and she scoffed. "God, please don't tell me you're one of <em>those</em> girls," she grumbled, turning up her nose in a disapproving fashion.</p>
<p>She froze for a second, not knowing how to respond. "One of <em>those</em> girls?" She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Lily scoffed. "You and your boyfriend have been together since you were Sophomores, a real High School sweethearts ordeal. Either he's here with you or you've promised to make long distance work and his way of keeping you was to propose before you left," she rambled, never dropping her hard gaze.</p>
<p>Emma couldn't help but smile. This girl couldn't be more wrong. She laughed, shaking her head. "No, actually. Far from it."</p>
<p>Lily looked slightly taken aback, raising an eyebrow. "What's the story then?" she asked, crossing her legs, and leaning her elbows on her knees with her chin in her hands, fully prepared to listen to Emma speak.</p>
<p>She chuckled. "My girlfriend proposed a month ago. We've been together almost a year," she explained.</p>
<p>"Ah, fast pace lesbians. Gotcha." She nodded. "She here with you then? Bet your disappointed you’re not roomed together. I'm a pretty chill person. If you want the room just lemme know."</p>
<p>Emma quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, she's not here. She's back home." She stared down at the ground for a moment. "She did go here, though. She raved about the English Lit course and now here I am," she explained.</p>
<p>Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, you're an English Major?" Emma nodded. "My aunt is one of the Professors."</p>
<p><em>Professor Page</em>. That's why the name sounded so familiar. She covered the Contemporary Fiction module this semester. Emma laughed.</p>
<p>There was a soft knock on the door and Lily hopped off the bed to answer it. Standing in the doorway was a tall blonde, just slightly taller than Lily with curly blonde hair that was styled neatly to the side. She was dressed in a plain white shirt and black jeans, a pair of plain heels planted firmly on her feet.</p>
<p>She smiled. "Just popping by to see if you've gotten settled alright." </p>
<p>Lily stepped to the side allowing her to come into the room. "This is my roommate, Emma. She's going to be in your class this semester," Lily piped up.</p>
<p>Professor Page's eyes widened and she offered Emma her hand with a kind smile. "Emma Swan?" she asked. Emma took her hand and froze not knowing how to respond. The woman chuckled. "Don't look so afraid. Your recommendation is a hard one to forget. Your English teachers had wonderful things to say about you, and your admissions essay was extremely touching," she praised.</p>
<p>When it came to references, Regina already had hers written up before Hopper had found out about them being together. When she was moved over to Glass' class, he wrote a few words to go in as well. As for her admissions essay, it was mostly about her finally finding a place where she truly belonged after growing up in the system.</p>
<p>Emma gulped. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Professor Page," she said politely.</p>
<p>The older woman chuckled. "Oh, please. This is college, there's none of that unless you're too far up your own ass. It's Mal."</p>
<p>The name rang like alarm bells in her ears. <em>Mal</em>. But what were the odds? Lily said that she thought her aunt knew someone from Storybrooke, but what were the odds that this woman was the same woman who cheated on Regina all those years ago? It seemed a little too convenient.</p>
<p>"I actually used to go here with your teacher, Miss Mills," she continued.</p>
<p>And there it was, confirming her suspicions. It was her. Emma dropped her hand, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.</p>
<p>"I didn't think Regina was one for handing out glowing references like that, kudos to you for winning her over. She's a very difficult woman."</p>
<p><em>No thanks to you.</em> Emma bit her tongue. She certainly did have a fair bit to say about a woman she cheated on ten years ago. She probably remembered her name, not because of her essay, but because of Regina's name stamped on her references.</p>
<p>"Would you like to join Lily and I for lunch?" she asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Emma slowly shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I think I'm just going to get settled. Thank you for the offer though," she said, attempting to remain calm and polite. What she really wanted to do was call Regina and explain the whole situation.</p>
<p><em>God, Regina. What's she going to think of all this?</em> Saying that she was worried was putting it lightly.</p>
<p>Mal smiled. "Maybe next time then?" She raised an eyebrow and Emma nodded. "Okay, see you later, Emma," she said before turning to walk out the door. Lily gave her a brief wave before following her aunt out of the room.</p>
<p>Emma's head felt like it was spinning as she dug her phone out of her back pocket and quickly tapped Regina's contact. She bit her thumb anxiously as she waited for her to pick up.</p>
<p><em>"Hi, baby,"</em> she said, her warm voice soothing Emma's nerves almost immediately. She let out a ragged sigh. <em>"Is everything okay?"</em> she asked before Emma even had a chance to speak.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat nervously. "Just something happened and I don't really know how to react to it," she mumbled, sitting down on the end of the bare bed.</p>
<p><em>"What's going on, baby?" </em>she asked quickly, the concern growing in her voice.</p>
<p>Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Mal is a professor here. She covers the main module this semester," she blurted out.</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end for a moment. <em>"Are you sure it's her?"</em> Regina asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>"My roommate is her niece. She came up to see her. She knew who I was, she brought up you and what you wrote about me in my references. She made it abundantly clear that she knew you from your time at college together," she explained. "She asked me to join them for lunch but I said no. I just... Needed to call you." Emma was on edge, scratching nervously at her nails.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Does she know about us?"</em>
</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p><em>"Okay. It's okay, baby. What happened between Mal and I happened ten years ago. You don't need to be worrying yourself over it. I just want you to enjoy yourself,"</em> she said softly. <em>"What's her niece like?"</em></p>
<p>Emma scoffed. "She tried to psychoanalysis me the second she saw the ring. She was so obnoxiously wrong." She thought for a moment about how she had told Lily that her fiancée used to go to this College. She wondered if she would put the pieces together and figure out that the woman her aunt knows and the woman she is going to marry one day are one in the same.</p>
<p>Regina let out a throaty chuckle that was like music to her ears. <em>"Really? Let me guess. High school sweethearts where a man has laid his claim on you to stop you from having too much fun away from him?"</em> she queried.</p>
<p>Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Yeah, exactly that."</p>
<p><em>"You know I don't want to hold you back from anything, right?"</em> Regina whispered. <em>"I want you to enjoy this as much as possible."</em></p>
<p>"I know, Gina. But I also love you more than anything else in the world. It wouldn't matter whether we were together or not because you are the only person for me." The older woman had expressed her insecurities on the topic a few times before Emma left Storybrooke, and every time Emma told her the same thing because nothing was going to change how she felt about her. "I love you, Gina," she whispered.</p>
<p><em>"I love you too, baby,"</em> she quickly responded. <em>"God, I miss you. It sounds pathetic, you've only been gone a few hours."</em></p>
<p>"I miss you too. It'll get easier. You'll not have time to think about me when you're back in work making teenagers fear for their lives," she joked.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It didn't work on you."</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, it did. I just found it hot rather than terrifying." Emma smirked; she could sense the blush from the other end of the phone. </p>
<p><em>"I'm glad you did," </em>she husked. Regina sighed. <em>"Please try to enjoy yourself, baby. Don't let yourself get too distracted by this thing with Mal,"</em> she said softly. </p>
<p>Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll try, Gina."</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>That night, Emma sat on her bed going over her schedule. Classes weren't starting until the following week but she wanted to get a firm grasp on it. </p>
<p>"So, do you know what the deal is between my aunt and your old teacher? I tried to grill her earlier but she didn't give me many answers," Lily piped up, breaking the silence that had been lingering in the room for the past half hour. </p>
<p>Emma bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "No clue," she muttered, clearly lying but she hoped the other girl wouldn't pick up on it. </p>
<p>The brunette let out a soft hum. "They were probably in the same classes but do you think they hooked up or something?" Emma visibly flinched at the question, but thankfully, Lily wasn't looking at her, she was staring up at the ceiling. "Oh well, Mal said she was an uptight bitch anyway," she muttered. </p>
<p>Emma's head shot up in an instant. "What?" She hadn't intended for it to come out snappy and defensive but unfortunately it did. </p>
<p>Lily immediately sat up, turning to face her. Emma felt her cheeks heat up as the brunette's eyes drifted down to her left hand and back up to meet her gaze again. "No fucking way." Her eyes widened. "Holy shit, you shacked up with your teacher!" she squeaked. </p>
<p>In that moment, Emma wanted nothing more than to crawl under the sheets and never emerge. </p>
<p>"I mean, hell, props to you if she is the way Mal described her." She jumped to her feet and hopped down on the bed next to Emma. "She hot?" she asked, excitedly. </p>
<p>Emma had no idea how to respond. This was not the kind of reaction she was expecting when her roommate put the pieces together, but she could work with it. Maybe if she were friendly enough and played along, she could convince Lily not to say anything to her aunt. It would make everything so much easier if Mal stayed in the dark about her true relationship with Regina. </p>
<p>She nodded. "Yeah," she choked out. "She's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Well, now you have to show me a photo, Swan," she demanded, giving her a playful shove. </p>
<p>The brunette reminded her of Zelena and Ruby, it brought her a bit of comfort. She pulled out her phone and showed her the lock screen. It was a photo of the two of them together that Zelena had taken the day Regina proposed to her. Emma was sitting on the armchair with Regina on her lap, her arms wrapped securely around the older woman's waist and her chin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Originally, once Regina had seen that Zelena was trying to take a photo of them, she tried to hide her face, but one firm <em>"come on, Reg. Just smile for the damn picture." </em>from the redhead, she did. Her hand was laced with Emma's, the ring clear on her finger. She was genuinely happy despite being forced into the photo. </p>
<p>Lily let out a low whistle. "Yeah, she's stunning. Damn, Swan, how'd you manage that."</p>
<p>Emma chuckled. "With great difficulty, actually." She stared down at the photo. "I had just moved to town. My friend was warning me about this overly strict, brutal English teacher but when I met her, I didn't see any of that. I befriended her younger sister and everything just kind of went from there. It was all a bit crazy to be honest," she whispered. "She wasn't what I was expecting to find in Storybrooke, but I did, and I wouldn't change that." </p>
<p>"Simp," Lily spat playfully and Emma laughed. </p>
<p>"She certainly is what people say about her on the outside, but that's just what she puts up. She's one of the most caring people I've ever met." She felt okay talking to the other girl about Regina. Lily took the <em>'she was my teacher'</em> fact extremely well, not everyone would have been like that.</p>
<p>"Okay, you definitely know what went down between her and Mal. Fess up, Swan." She nudged her again, crossing her legs to get comfortable for the story. </p>
<p>Emma sighed. "It's not my place," she mumbled. "Honestly, I'd rather if your aunt didn't know about Regina and me at all," she explained, hoping that the other girl would understand without her having to explain.</p>
<p>Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm not gonna tell her. Roommate confidentiality." She held her pinky finger out towards her. "I'll even swear on it." She winked.</p>
<p>She deliberated for a moment. Lily seemed like an okay person. Her personality seemed to radiate the same as Ruby and Zelena and that certainly helped Emma to relax a little more. She frowned, reaching up and wrapping her own pinky finger around Lily's. "They were together for almost their whole first year," Emma started. "Mal cheated on her."</p>
<p>It felt weird to say it to another person, especially when that person was Mal's niece but she knew the brunette wasn't going to let up. But in some strange way, she trusted that she was going to keep to her word and not say anything to her aunt. </p>
<p>"Shit," she mumbled, dropping her hand. "I can't say that surprises me, honestly. Mal always has been a little flaky. She can't keep her focus on one person for very long. I think she's better now than she was when she was younger but I've never seen her in a relationship that doesn't end within five months," she explained. </p>
<p>It was a surprise to Emma that Lily was talking about Mal in this way so openly but she wasn’t going to comment on it. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry that Mal did that, though. It was a pretty shitty thing to do," she mumbled. "I'll not say anything to her. You don't have to worry," she said with a kind smile. </p>
<p>Emma smiled. "Thank you."</p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a moment before Lily giggled. "So, your insanely hot fiancée has a sister, huh?" she asked, leaning towards her.</p>
<p>Emma threw her head back, a loud laugh erupting from her throat. She clicked open her phone and her home screen was a photo taken on the day of graduation. It was her, Ruby and Zelena standing with their arms wrapped around each other. "Regina took the photo. The brunette is my friend Ruby, she was the first person I met when I arrived in town. The redhead is Zelena - Regina's sister," she explained as Lily looked over the photo. </p>
<p>"Damn, you have some hot friends, Swan. Either of them single?" she asked with a wink. </p>
<p>She chuckled. "No. Ruby and Zelena actually had their first date last week."</p>
<p>"Shame," she grumbled. "Think they'd be open to a third?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a playful glint in her eye. </p>
<p>Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. This was definitely going to be okay. </em>
</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>The month went on and just like she thought - it got easier. </p>
<p>When Regina started back to work it had been an odd adjustment for her. She explained to Emma that since the knowledge of their relationship was known throughout the entire town, it took her a while to get the reins back on being the hardass teacher that students didn't want to be on the wrong side of. A few of the senior students thought it would be funny to try their hands at flirting with her themselves but she very quickly put an end to it. A few dozen essays, lectures, and detentions later, she had officially regained her <em>Evil Queen</em> status. She preferred it that way. </p>
<p>Emma hated to admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed Mal's classes. Her teaching style was so similar to Regina's, except for the hard stares and snappy attitude. Mal was much more laid back. But then again, she was a college professor, not a high school teacher who had to keep a bunch of rowdy teenagers in line. </p>
<p>Her and Lily were also getting on extremely well and that made everything so much easier. She'd stuck to her word and hadn't said anything to her aunt about the true nature of her relationship with Regina.</p>
<p>Emma stuck her key in the door and gave it a firm turn, swinging it open. It was 9pm and she had just finished her drive back from Storybrooke. She'd gone home for the weekend on a spur of the moment decision after class had finished on Friday. Despite calling with Regina every night, she missed her and wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms. </p>
<p>It was a wonderful weekend. </p>
<p>She tossed her rucksack on the floor at the foot of her bed and flopped down. Lily let out a laugh. "God, you're gonna be even more mopey and lovesick than normal now, aren't you?" she joked. </p>
<p>Emma picked up a pillow and tossed it across the room at the other girl. She let out a soft squeak of laughter. The bed suddenly sunk down next to her head and she looked up to see the brunette sitting beside her. She quickly sat up.</p>
<p>"You had a good time I take it?" she asked. </p>
<p>Emma nodded. "Yeah. I was back in time to surprise her when she got home from work. She usually hates surprises, but I think she was too happy to see me to care." She chuckled softly at the thought. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelena let out a soft squeal as she threw her arms around her. "Oh my God! Emma!" She pulled back and glared at her, face suddenly falling. She swatted her arm. "You bitch, why the hell didn't I know you were coming home?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Last minute decision. I literally packed a bag as soon as class was over and left." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead grumbled for a moment, crossing her arms. "I suppose that's fair," she muttered. Her eyes suddenly widened. "That means Reggie doesn't know you're here either!" she squeaked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, she doesn't. Is she home yet?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelena shook her head as she grabbed Emma's arm, dragging her into the house. "Nope. She was in a meeting but will be back any minute." She shoved her forcefully towards the stairs. "You gotta go hide."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma laughed. "Where?" She was happy to be surrounded by Zelena's usual playful antics again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Her room, duh. Go lie on her bed with your clothes off or something. I dunno," she deadpanned, looking at her like she was an idiot. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, I'm not gonna do that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelena groaned. "You're no fun." She shoved her up the first step. "Just get your ass upstairs already," she snapped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, okay. I'm going," she said through her laughter. She made her way quickly up the stairs and hovered for a moment outside Regina's bedroom. It felt a little weird going in there without her but she headed in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She closed the door and took in a deep breath - it smelled like her. Emma looked around the room taking in the familiar surroundings. As usual, her bedroom was in pristine condition, nothing was even an inch out of place. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of a grey hoodie that was folded up neatly and resting on her pillow. Emma knew it was hers without having to give it a second thought. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She heard the downstairs door slam shut and she felt her palms start to get a little sweaty. In a few minutes, she'll be back in Regina's arms again. Emma smiled, quickly moving to take a seat on the chair in front of her vanity. Turning it around so that it was facing the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She could hear the footsteps coming closer and the nerves were rising in her chest. She watched as the door opened and her warm cocoa eyes met hers. All those nerves were gone in an instant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A wide smile spread across the brunette's face. "I was wondering why Zelena was more jittery than usual. She left the house very quickly." She closed the door behind her, stepping into the room. "When did you get back?" she asked. She came closer and straddled her legs, wrapping her arms around her neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma rested her hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "Just now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mhm," she hummed, leaning down to press her lips against the base of her throat. “And you didn’t tell me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Last minute decision. I didn’t tell anyone. I wanted to surprise you." She leaned back, tilting her head to the side so Regina could have better access to her throat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, consider me very happily surprised." Regina pulled back and pressed their lips together. Emma responded instantly, revelling in the feeling of having the woman pressed against her again after a month apart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pencil skirt Regina was wearing had bunched up around the top of her thighs as she pressed closer to Emma in the chair. She threaded her fingers through the soft, blonde baby hairs at the base of her neck, giving them a light tug. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma’s mouth fell open with a soft gasp at the feeling. Regina chuckled, taking her lower lip between her teeth, and giving it a hard tug as she pulled back. She continued her assault on her neck, leaning down to suck on her pulse point. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma dug her fingers into the older woman’s hips and Regina let out a soft moan. “You know, your sister-” She groaned as Regina’s teeth dragged lightly across the soft skin of her neck. “Said that I should’ve been naked when you came in,” she managed to finish. She knew her neck, and probably the rest of her body as well, was going to be gloriously marked after this weekend and she couldn’t care one bit. She would walk back into college and wear those marks with pride. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of undressing you myself,” she mumbled, leaving a series of soft kisses up to her ear. “I want to take my time with you, baby,” she husked, running her tongue along the shell of her ear. Emma shuddered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going to take my time,” she said in between kisses along her throat. “Because I have missed you so much.” She pulled back to look her in the eyes. Emma looked at her in complete awe. The red lipstick she had been wearing was almost gone, no doubt now covering Emma’s neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma reached up and trailed her fingers through her raven hair. “I missed you too, Gina,” she whispered. She gently tucked her hand around the back of her neck, bringing their lips back together once again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s hands grasped the collar of the red leather jacket Emma was wearing and pulled, bringing her up so she was no longer leaning against the back of the chair. She tugged lightly on it, indicating for Emma to take it off, which she did without a second of hesitation, tossing it on the floor beside them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma’s hands fell to Regina’s thighs, running her hands along the exposed skin. She teasingly tucked her thumb under the bunched-up fabric, gently stroking the inside of her thigh. Her hips bucked forward at the touch and Emma let out a throaty chuckle. She continued upward until she found the zip and slowly tugged it down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina groaned as she pulled back from the kiss, realising that they would have to get up. She got to her feet, allowing the skirt to fall down her legs and pool around her feet. She stepped out of it, kicking off her heels in the process. Her eyes never left Emma’s for a second. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gulped, staring at the brunette as she ran her hand over the buttons of her shirt, popping them open as she went. “Coming?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. She tossed her shirt onto the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma didn’t need to be asked twice. She jumped to her feet, gripping the older woman’s bare waist, and pulling her tight against her front. She connected their lips together as Regina trailed her fingertips down her stomach until she reached the button of her jeans. She slowly popped it open and Emma pulled back, frantically trying to remove her jeans. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She kicked off her battered converse and Regina let out a soft giggle as Emma nearly fell over. “You’re adorable,” she said, taking Emma’s sweatshirt in her hands and tugging it over her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma smiled as she stood in front of Regina in her boy shorts and sports bra. “I try.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina reached up and trailed over Emma’s throat with her fingertips, clearly admiring her handywork. Emma hadn’t seen what her throat looks like, but she can imagine it’s only going to look worst soon enough. “Lie down,” she ordered, her brown eyes darkening with arousal so much that they almost appeared black. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Ma’am,” Emma squeaked out, not needing to be asked again. She practically flopped on top of Regina’s pristine bed and leaned against her pillows. She took the hoodie in her hands and smiled. “This here for any particular reason?” she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mouth went dry as she watched Regina crawl over to her and straddle her lap. She took the hoodie from her and tossed it onto the floor. She chuckled. “You left a lot of them behind. I pick one out when I’m missing you,” she told her, pressing a sweet kiss under her ear. “I wore one to work last week,” she confessed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Mills going to work in casual clothing? How scandalous,” she teased. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, please. I had a blouse on and took it off before class.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, because anyone seeing how soft you are would be an absolute tragedy.” Regina bit down hard on her neck and she let out a loud moan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Soft, huh?” She soothed the bite, running over the skin with her tongue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma groaned. “God, you’re going to make me regret saying that aren’t you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina let out a soft chuckle. “Perhaps,” she mumbled, she sucked lightly on the reddening skin. “I haven’t decided yet whether I want to cherish you or have you begging for mercy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She moaned, wrapping her hands around the brunette’s upper thighs, and giving them a firm squeeze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But either way, I’m going to take my time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina knew she could bruise her up all she wanted. She knew how much Emma loved to be covered in marks that laid her claim on her. She loved the way Regina would take her time, biting and sucking, some big, some small, decorating her neck and chest with purple and red marks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina especially loved it herself when Emma would dig her fingertips into her waist or her thighs, sometimes it was hard enough to bruise, but not always. But what really drove her mad was nails down her back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tucked her hands under Emma’s grey sports bra and tugged it over her head. Her head lowered again, taking a pert nipple between her teeth, and giving it a light tug. Emma groaned, arching into the touch. Regina smirked against her skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma quickly unclasped the woman’s black bra and pulled it down her shoulders. Regina reluctantly pulled back to remove the fabric entirely. Refusing to pull back from Emma again, she shimmied out of her underwear and straddled Emma’s thigh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma groaned as she felt her wet centre slide down her thigh with no friction. She gripped the older woman’s hips and pulled her forward to keep her grinding against the limb. She pressed her fingers harder into the soft flesh of the woman’s waist and Regina moaned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina leaned down, pressing kisses along the swell of Emma’s breasts and down her stomach until she reached the band of her boy shorts. She pushed her legs apart and settled herself between them, she moaned at the sight of the visible wet patch on the grey fabric. She tucked her fingers under the band teasingly and Emma bucked her hips, seeking any form of friction. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eager, baby?” she asked, trailing over the wet patch with her index finger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma moaned. “Please, Gina.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette chuckled. “I said I wanted to take my time.” She pulled down the soaked underwear and tossed them. “But maybe I do want you to beg for mercy.” She started pressing soft, teasing kisses along the inside of Emma’s thighs.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She whimpered at the touch, clutching the bedsheets in her fists so hard they turned white. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina chuckled. “You know how much I love hearing you whine, baby. How much I love hearing you plead for me.” She continued to suck on the flesh just below where Emma needed her, creating a large purple mark on her pale skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma squirmed. “Gina, please.” She knew better than to move her hands, to thread them through the brunette’s hair and lead her to where she wanted her. There were often times where the older woman would welcome the bolder command, but this was not one of them. “I’ve missed you. I need you. Please, touch me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt her smirk against her inner thigh. She pressed her lips gently against her pleading clit and Emma let out a loud whine. “Gladly, baby,” she husked. She trailed two fingers through her dripping folds and Emma gasped, her hips bucking into the touch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They laid on the bed, pleasantly sore, wrapped in each other’s arms. Regina had her head on Emma’s shoulder as she trailed her fingertips over the many marks she had littered across her skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Admiring your handy work?” Emma asked teasingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina let out a soft chuckle. “Like you didn’t get to leave any of your own,” she joked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma looked down at Regina’s nude form. From her collarbone down was covered. She swore her neck off limits since she was still in work and didn’t want to go back into the cycle of students disrespecting her which Emma completely respected. Her waist and thighs had slight bruising from where Emma had gripped hard with her fingers. The brunette also had reddened scratches down her back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma leant down and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Gina,” she whispered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too, baby. So much.” She ran her fingers across her jaw, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. She pulled back and gently threaded her fingers through her hair, pushing the blonde’s tousled hair out of her face, staring at her in complete awe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma’s stomach let out a soft gurgle and Regina laughed. “Hungry, baby?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A little,” she chuckled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina smiled. “Well. Let’s go get you fed then.”</em>
</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>“From the state of your neck, I’m gonna assume you had fun.” She winked.</p>
<p>Emma gave her a nudge with her shoulder. “God, you’re just as bad as Zelena and Ruby,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>Lily giggled. “Did you ask if they were open to a third?” she joked.</p>
<p>Emma let out a soft bark of laughter. “No, but I’ll be sure to next time I see them. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled by the offer.”</p>
<p>“When are you going back then? Is you going back going to be a monthly thing?” she asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Regina said about coming up to get me before my birthday. It falls at the beginning of Halloween break this year. She’s concerned that my old Bug will give up one day on the trip.” She chuckled.</p>
<p>Lily’s smile widened. “Does that mean I can finally meet her in person?”</p>
<p>Emma laughed. “I’m sure you can.”</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m leaving Storybrooke now. I should be there when your class ends. I’ll see you soon, baby &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>The text made her smile like an idiot as she made her way into the lecture hall.</p>
<p>“Good news, Swan?” a voice piped up. She turned to look at Mal. She had adopted the knack for calling her <em>Swan</em> just like Lily had, but she didn’t mind. It seemed more friendly than personal and honestly, she preferred it.</p>
<p>Emma bit her lower lip nervously. “Oh, um, yeah. My fiancée is coming up today,” she said.</p>
<p>Mal nodded slowly. “So, you are engaged? I noticed the ring but I didn’t want to ask in case I was wrong. Lily never mentioned it.”</p>
<p>She almost let out a sigh of relief. Lily was keeping it to herself.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. It’s been about two months now, I think,” she mumbled. She felt awkward and slightly uncomfortable. She shifted from foot to foot, wanting nothing more than to take her seat in the third row and get through this class. Once this class was over, she would see Regina and get to have a long, wonderful week with her.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s a lucky guy,” she said with a smile before turning back to her laptop.</p>
<p>Emma pursed her lips as she turned away and walked up to her seat. Mal either has a terrible gaydar, which Emma assumed she doesn’t if she is all what Lily says she is, or she was simply being polite, not wanting to out her. She understood why certain people didn’t clock her if they weren’t looking properly, but she thought she made her being gay obvious enough. But apparently not since Lily thought she was straight at first glance.</p>
<p>The class felt like it was moving slower than usual but Emma concluded it was probably due to her excitement of seeing Regina. The two-hour lecture felt like it had been going on for a lot longer. Mal’s classes were lively, everyone pitched in on discussions and debates. It usually flew by, leaving everyone disappointed that their fun was over. But today she wanted it to end.</p>
<p>She pitched in her usual amount. It wasn’t a novel she knew particularly well, but she had read it and thought it was okay.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think that’s us for today,” Mal’s voice rang out.</p>
<p>Emma felt overjoyed as people began to pack up their stuff and make their way out of the room. She threw he bag over her shoulder and looked down at her phone. She smiled as she saw a text from Regina.</p>
<p><em>I found the Bug. I’ll be right next to it when you’re done &lt;3. </em>Delivered 3:02.</p>
<p>She’d arrived barely ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>She quickly typed out a reply. <em>Just finished. I’ll be with you any minute &lt;3</em></p>
<p>“I’m guessing he’s here?” Mal piped up as Emma made her way slowly down the stairs, trying hard not to trip as she responded to Regina.</p>
<p>She looked up, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. “Um, yeah.” She refused to correct her about the gender of her fiancée, too afraid that she’d put the pieces together.</p>
<p>“This is my last class of the day. I was just going to head over to Lily to see if she wants a ride home. Mind if I walk with you?” she asked, throwing her laptop bag over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Emma stiffened. “Oh, um, sure,” she stuttered. She didn’t want to seem rude and tell her no. She quickly typed out another text to Regina. <em>I’m so sorry. </em>She shoved the device back into her pocket and headed out the door.</p>
<p>Mal turned to her as they stepped outside. “Any plans for the next week?” she asked, attempting to make polite conversation. “Lily mentioned it was your birthday in a few days. Happy Birthday,” she quickly added.</p>
<p>Emma flushed slightly. “Thanks,” she mumbled awkwardly. “I don’t know. I’ll maybe do something with my friends back home.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re looking forward to spending more than a few days with your fiancée again. I hope you don’t mind me saying, but he really did a number on your neck at the of last month.”</p>
<p>Emma felt her cheeks grow hotter, no doubt making her face even more red. Yes, she did mind. She would rather Mal kept all aspects of her personal life out of her mouth.</p>
<p>She was regretting parking her car close to the building. It meant she couldn’t run off to Regina without her seeing them. No matter what, Mal was going to see her. The bright yellow Volkswagen came into view and Emma could feel her chest tighten. The beautiful raven-haired woman was leaning against the hood.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Mal gasped. “Is that Regina?”</p>
<p>Regina’s head turned, making eye-contact with them. She spotted Mal and stiffened. Emma shot her a pleading look.</p>
<p>She made it to her side and Regina wrapped her arm around her waist in a protective manner, pulling her tight to her front and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. The hold was for show – she was clearly telling Mal to back off. But the kiss was real. Sweet, tender, and slow. Emma cupped her cheek, relieved to be back in her arms again.</p>
<p>They pulled apart and Regina turned to look at Mal who was staring at them in shock. Her arm stayed locked around Emma’s waist. “Hi, Mal,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, hi,” she stuttered. “You’re her fiancée?”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t kiss her if I wasn’t,” she quipped, clearly prepared to not hold back, and defend herself. Emma gave her a soft squeeze, feeling how tense she was.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Regina. I’m not going to come for your relationship – it’s none of my business. You two look good together,” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Mal shifted nervously. “I understand it’s a bit late, but I’m sorry for what I did to you.” She frowned. “I was a dick. You didn’t deserve that and I am sorry.”</p>
<p>Regina was taken aback by the apology. She certainly wasn’t expecting it and she had no idea how to respond. Her arm dropped from around Emma’s waist and her hand slipped into hers, entwining their fingers together with a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>“In truth, I haven’t gotten much better, but I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy,” she continued. “Emma is a smart girl and I can see why you got attached to her.”</p>
<p>Emma felt her cheeks heat up slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She really did give me a good run for my money,” she joked. Emma smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. “I appreciate your apology, Mal,” she said, turning to face her again.</p>
<p>The blonde nodded. “I’ll leave and let you get sorted, I’m sure you want to get on the road again,” she muttered. “Swan, can you have Lily text me about that ride?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Mal shot them both a small smile before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>Regina let out a slightly ragged sigh and Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You okay, Gina?” she asked.</p>
<p>The brunette nodded. “Yes, I just- Well, I wasn’t expecting her to apologise is all. It’s nice to know she’s matured even a little bit.”</p>
<p>Emma pressed another kiss to her forehead. “Well. Now she knows. Everything is just water under the bridge.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded.</p>
<p>She smirked. “So, Lily wants to meet you,” she started. A small smile crossed the older woman’s face. “How would you feel about coming up and saying hi?” she asked, leading her in the direction of the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose I get a choice, do I?” she joked.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Emma laughed.</p>
<p>Emma pushed open the door and led Regina into the room.</p>
<p>Lily jumped off her bed in a frenzy, leaping to her feet. “Shit, is this Regina? She’s hotter in person,” she squeaked. She held her hand out towards her. “Sorry. That was rude. I’m Lily,” she mumbled nervously.</p>
<p>Regina laughed, giving the girl’s hand a shake. “It’s fine, dear. I’m quite used to it.”</p>
<p>Lily smiled nervously, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Told you she was another Ruby and Zelena,” Emma joked.</p>
<p>“I’m still serious, Swan. You better ask them if they want a third,” Lily snapped.</p>
<p>Regina chuckled lightly to herself. “I can just imagine the chaos you three would cause together.” Emma nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Lily smirked. “Sounds fun.”</p>
<p>“God. It’s uncanny. You really do attract a certain type,” Regina muttered.</p>
<p>Emma raised an eyebrow. “Right. So, what type are you then?” she asked, leaning towards her.</p>
<p>“Mischievous, loud, demanding, just not in the same way.” She pressed her hand to Emma’s chest and gave her a soft shove backwards. “But you knew that.” She winked.</p>
<p>Lily’s mouth fell open. “Fucking knew Swan was the bottom. I gotta commend you on the job you did on her skin. That shit stayed for weeks.” Emma gave the girl a playful shove and they laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you think you could make it down to Storybrooke on Monday? It’s Emma’s birthday and we’re having a little get together. I think you should definitely be introduced to my sister and Ruby,” Regina piped up.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, you’ll get to gang up on us with the help of other people who enjoy doing the same,” Emma joked.</p>
<p>Lily laughed. “I’ll definitely check and let you know, Swan. Thanks for the invite.”</p>
<p>Everything was fitting together so nicely and Emma couldn’t help but smile. Everything was good.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mal wants to know if you want a ride home?” She suddenly remembered.</p>
<p>The brunette scoffed. “Of course, I do. The last thing I wanna do is stand on a packed train for an hour,” she grumbled. She looked up at Regina and her eyes widened slightly, suddenly remembering the situation with her aunt. “You haven’t spoken to Mal at all have you?” she asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Emma scratched the back of her neck. “She was coming up here to ask you in person. She actually apologised to Regina.”</p>
<p>“Shit, that’s surprising.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded slowly. “It was, trust me,” she muttered. “But everything’s fine now. Nobody needs to tiptoe around anything. The air has been cleared and we can just keep living.”</p>
<p>Emma couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She wrapped her arms around Regina, bringing her in for a tight hug. “I love you, Gina.” She pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>Regina smiled, leaning into the touch. “I love you too, baby.”</p>
<p>Lily smiled at the exchange. “You two are so damn cute!”</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Emma climbed into the passenger seat. There was a small duffel bag tossed on the back seat with a few clothes she wanted to bring back to Storybrooke with her inside. She watched Regina as they pulled away from the dorm building.</p>
<p>This was the woman she loved. This was the woman she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She knew from the second Regina kissed her cheek that night outside her house. She knew from the second she saw her that the older woman was going to change her life, and she certainly had.</p>
<p>Regina let out a soft chuckle. “What are you thinking about, baby?” she asked, noticing that Emma had been staring at her for more than a few minutes.</p>
<p>“You.” Emma smiled. “Always you.”</p>
<p>The older woman smiled, reaching over to take her hand. “I love you, Emma Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma brought the hand up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “I cannot wait to marry you,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Neither can I, baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said back in April that I wouldn't write a sequel. What possessed me to do it? I have no idea. The concept has been living rent free in my head since before I finished SHS, but because I was, ya know, three years late finishing that damned thing, I just decided not to write it. Well. The idea was bugging me that much, that I decided to write this.<br/>I honestly don't even know what to think about it. <br/>What did you think about it? <br/>I think it's a mess but I'm very okay with it.<br/>If you would like to bully me, I'm on <a href="http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> so feel free to yell at me over there. <br/>I hope you enjoyed this, kudos to you for getting through it honestly lol.<br/>Thanks<br/>Bexs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>